goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Skeens tries to push Kendra off the rooftop and gets sent to Sellbot Headquarters
Cast Skeens-Brian Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Me-Steven Miss Lemon-Kate Kendra-herself Mr. Skeens and Vice President of Sellbot Headquarters-Simon Plot This picks up right after Kendra grounded Lawson. Transcript (Kendra, Miss Finster, Miss Lemon, Kendra, Principal Prickly and I are standing on top of the rooftop) Miss Finster: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Principal Prickly: Yes it is, Muriel. Then Skeens came who was angry, and Kendra and the staff were horrified. Skeens: Hello, Skeens haters! And who is this next to the staff? (to Kendra) Hey! You're Kendra, the one who grounded my best friend Lawson! Miss Finster: Oh no! Not one of these bad guys! (to Skeens) By the way, we! Miss Lemon: Really! Principal Prickly: Hate! Me: You! Kendra: So there! You're such a jerk like your friend Gelman, Mundy and Lawson! This made Skeens very angry. Skeens: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Kendra off the rooftop for grounding Lawson! Principal Prickly: Nice try! You're not going to push Kendra off the rooftop! Skeens (while holding a gun): Really?! Maybe, this will change your Gracie mind! Me: If you take a bullet to Peter's face, I swear to God I'm going to call the cops! Skeens: Well, I'm outta here! Me: Good! I will call your father about this! (at home) Mr. Skeens: Greg, I heard you tried to push Kendra Walters off the rooftop and then threatened to murder Principal Prickly! Did you do that?! Skeens: To be honest, I did both of these things. Mr. Skeens: Well son, trying to push Kendra off the rooftop is one thing, but why did you have to threaten your principal with a gun?! Skeens: Oh Dad, I... Mr. Skeens: If you're going to apologize, it's not going to work! And as for your punishment, I am sending you to ToonTown again for another time! Skeens: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Mr. Skeens: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Mr. Skeens sent his naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Skeens was still crying like a baby. Mr. SKeens: Oh come on, Greg! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for trying to push Kendra off the rooftop! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Sellbot Headquarters again! So Mr. Skeens dad sent his naughty son to Sellbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Sellbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Vice President was working. Vice President: Welcome to Sellbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Mr. Skeens: Well, you see, Greg attempted to push Kendra off the rooftop. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Vice President was horrified, and he was upset with Skeens. Vice President: Skeens, why the crap would you do such a thing?! That's it, come with me right now! Then Lawson came with the Vice President, and then he entered the cell. Skeens sat on a bed. Vice President: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Vice President left. Mr. Skeens: Greg, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Mr. Skeens walked away, much to Skeens' dismay. Skeens: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Category:Candidates for deletion